RCW Results EP2
Opening-'Michael Kay'-Welcome to RCW! Hi, Im Michael Kay with my partner John Goodman. And Man what a night we have for you.(Out comes Denzel Washington with two Title cases.) John Goodman- Here comes our commisioner Denzel Washington with the title. Michael Kay-Wait John it looks like theres two titles. John Goodman-SHHHHH! He's speaking. Denzel Washington- Can I please have the first ever RCW Heavyweight Champion Will Smith come down to the ring.(Will's music hits and here he comes)Denzel Washington-Will last week you rightfully won the tournament and earned the RCW Heavywieght Title. Michael Kay- I wouldnt say that. John Goodman- Shut up Kay its not his fault hes great. Michael Kay- Aw shut up John. Denzel Was'hington- Will before I give you your title I have to say something. Last week I said that I had a surprise for you guys. And the surprise is a new title. The new title is called the RCW T.V. Championship. James since you finished 2nd in the tournament last week Im awarding you with the title. So can you please make your way to ring.(James comes out and Will is clapping)'James Avery-Thanks, but no thanks. I'll take the title out of respect to the company but Will listen to me. You will not be the Champion for long I promise you that. Will Smith-James whatever I just want my belt. Denzel Washington- Well here your guys go. Your new titles.(Will opens his and James opens his and out of no where James hits Will with it.) Michael Kay- Oh my gosh. SEE YA later Will. John Goodman- Oh no Will get up! (Denzel rushes out of the ring as James is trash talking to Will)Denzel Washington-Thats enough! Stop!.(RKO comes out to help Will and he hits James with a steel chair. And than Joey's music hits, he comes out and cleans house. he's trying to help James up.) '''Denzel Washington- Dangit! Tonight our Main Event will be a Tag Team Match. Will Smith and RKO vs Joey and James Avery. Michael Kay- Wow what a main event. Up next we got B-BOW vs Captain Edward. *B-BOW def Captain Edward *(We go backstage and we see James and Joey having a conversation) James- Hey Joe? We gotta be on the same page tonight. A win for both if us can put us right in the title picture for Will's belt. Joey- James i respect you and all and I want to win as much as you do but just look out for yourself dont worry about me.(Joey walks away as James just watches him do so than we cut to commercial break) *'Michael Kay'- We are back and up next we got some triple threat action between The President against Jeremy Thunder vs The Machine. John Goodman-Eh, there just scrubs. *The Machine def The President and Jeremy Thunder *'Michael Kay'-A dominating performance by The machine. John Goodman-Dont get to thrilled Michael, because that maybe one of the only matches that you will see this Andre the Giant wanna-be win. *(We got to the commisioners office and we see Denzel and Joey talking) Joey- Denzel I honestly want a World Title match. I think that i deserve it. Denzel-Joey I couldnt agree with you more. But their is a handful of guys in that locker room that do to. You give a good show than I will definetley consider it. Joey-Fair enough thanks.(Joey walks away) Denzel-Good Luck tonight!(We go right to break) *'Michael Kay'-We are back and right now we have a RCW TV #1 contenders match. Between Nathan and Demolition. John Goodman-Demolition should win this one. *Nathan def Demolition *'Michael Kay'-Wow what a fight these two had over the TV titles #1 contendership but is seemed like Nathan wanted it more. John Goodman-Wait Mike you spoke too soon. HAHAHA! Michael Kay- Nathan turn around! (Bam! Demolition hits him square in the head with a steel chair. Nathan is bloodied. We go to right to commercial break.) *'Michael Kay'- Sorry that you guys had to see that. We hope Nathan is alright. But now is here's our Main event. John Goodman- Even that little rant by Demo kinda hurt my stomach. But anyway I just want to see Joey and Avery lose.(The Main event is just about to begin between Joey and Avery VS Smith and RKO) *Joey and James Avery def Will Smith and RKO *Michael Kay-Once when Joey hits that Ghetto blaster its all over. Wait Joey! Look out! (Clash! RKO and Will Smith conchairto Joey and James is just smiling. Everyone in the arena is confused. James grabs a mic to explain.)James Avery- Joey you were just set up. Right you are looking at the most dominant team in proffesional wrestling. The Innovators Of Retribution! Michael Kay- Oh my! A new team is born! Could this be the next NWO? Cant wait to find out. GOOD NIGHT!